


Soak

by Toast_Senpai



Series: Within Water [3]
Category: Dive!! (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: Youichi doesn't like to lose.





	Soak

**Author's Note:**

> This was inevitable. I tried really hard to not write porn for these two but… I just couldn’t stay away –shrugs–

“You brought the game, right?” Youichi asked after Tomoki had shrugged off his backpack.

Tomoki knelt on the floor and unzipped the pack. “Of course.” He reached in, then pulled out _Street Fighter V_. “Ready to get destroyed?”

Youichi clicked his tongue. “As if.”

“Well, you haven’t played it yet, have you?” Tomoki sat in front of the PlayStation. He turned it on. “Ryou and I have been playing nonstop.”

Youichi joined Tomoki on the floor. He untangled the controllers. “I’ve tried the other games. It’s not like I’m a complete noob.”

Tomoki laughed. “This one’s a bit harder than the rest.”

There was a knock on the door before it opened. Youichi’s mother came into the room with a plate of tea and snacks. She smiled brightly at her son and his guest as she set the plate on his desk.

“Thanks for coming over, Tomo-chan. Youichi has _really_ been looking forward to this little sleepover.” Her grin turned somewhat sly. “Have fun.”

“Thanks,” Youichi said, but squinted at her in disapproval as she left. He wished his door had a lock on it. Although the tea was appreciated, he knew that she might come back later to ‘check in’ on them. He suspected that she knew more than she should.

Youichi handed a controller to Tomoki. Their date had gone decent enough. Later Tomoki had asked to hang out again, and Youichi didn’t hesitate to invite him over for the weekend. They had a few days off from practice to rest after an intense week of training, and Youichi intended to take full advantage of it.

And perhaps his _intentions_ for this sleepover weren’t exactly as innocent as he had at first thought they were.

He went through the menu to set up a game. They each picked a character and started. Youichi tried to concentrate on preforming unknown combos while Tomoki easily dominated him.

“Told you I’ve been practicing,” Tomoki teased.

Youichi scoffed and nudged Tomoki with his shoulder. “I’m just warming up.”

Another round started. Youichi was desperate to beat Tomoki at least once, but it was proving difficult. He was sorely out of practice. He hadn’t touched his PlayStation in months. He’d only told Tomoki to bring the game because he had overheard him talking about it. His interest in fighting games was low, and he didn’t have the time to learn properly since he was always busy.

Tomoki’s knee pushed into Youichi’s own as his thumbs flew over the buttons in rapid succession, efficiently knocking out Youichi’s character. This was… proving to be difficult. But Youichi wasn’t going to give up.

They kept at it, Youichi becoming increasingly frustrated that Tomoki was far better than him. He couldn’t land a combo to save his life. He was hardly able to lay any hits on Tomoki’s character. His lack of skill clearly showed.

Tomoki was clearly holding back laughter. He was biting his lip, staring without blinking at the screen. Youichi bumped his right side into Tomoki, trying to deter him just for a second, to somehow create an opening where he could get in a punch or a kick.

It didn’t work. Tomoki did a special that left his character with zero health, ending the round.

“Want to take a break?” Tomoki asked. He set down the controller and stood.

Youichi puckered his lips, not saying anything. He generally wasn’t a sore loser but that’s because he never was one to _lose_. Tomoki brought the tea over and set a cup in front of him.

“I can teach you, if you want,” Tomoki said. He sipped at the tea, the perfect picture of composure while Youichi was silently seething. “Remembering the combos is the hardest part. Once you learn some of the basic ones then you can probably beat me.” He picked the controller back up and winked at Youichi. “Don’t think I’m going to go easy on you though.”

Of course Tomoki was taking this opportunity to actually revel in being better than Youichi at something, although it was nice of him to offer help. Youichi solemnly nodded in acceptance.

“Let’s pick Ryu since he’s probably the easiest.” Tomoki selected the character, then went into a practice mode. He held out the controller for Youichi, who took it. “Now, with your left thumb try to make a Z pattern and then press square right after.”

Youichi tried it. It didn’t work so he tried again. Getting this Z pattern down was no easy feat. But then he managed it somehow, and Ryu did a complete dragon punch on the practice dummy.

“Nice!” Tomoki said. “Can you do it again?”

Youichi tried over and over, thumb struggling to make the Z. He concentrated so hard that he could feel himself starting to sweat. This was a million times more difficult than diving, or piano, or even math. He struggled to do the pattern _just right_ , always mashing square afterwards in desperate hopes of making Ryu complete the move.

Tomoki encouraged him, telling him to slow down and picture the movement in his head. Youichi, fingers starting to hurt already, took a deep breath and focused. Finally he was able to do the move several times in a row.

“Want to try another one?”

Youichi said yes. He was dedicated now, intent on being able to beat Tomoki, even if it was just one time. Tomoki taught him different moves, each with a separate combo that he forced into his memory.

An hour later his thumbs were cramping and he called for a break. His mother brought them more tea before she said her goodnights. They drank the tea, Tomoki eating the provided cookies while Youichi crunched on a carrot.

He felt ready. The basics had been somewhat mastered. His brain was full of moves he knew he’d forget in a day’s time. But right now was what mattered. Beating Tomoki at his own game took top priority.

“Ready?” Youichi asked.

Tomoki nodded. “Show me what you’ve learned.”

Youichi felt his pulse increase as Tomoki started the match. He tried to calm his heart, but it didn’t listen to his wants. He frantically performed combos as Tomoki’s character came after his own. Youichi leaned forward, begged his thumbs to hit the buttons just so, to twist the stick in a Z, in a half circle, to double tap X and use the triggers.

When he managed to knock Tomoki down, he went in. It wasn’t as successful and he wanted, but he still brought down the health bar significantly. And yet Tomoki made a comeback and beat him. Another round started up, and Youichi tried once more. He leaned into Tomoki, trying to cause some distraction. Tomoki only pushed back.

A well placed jab of his elbow had Tomoki swearing. It caught Youichi off guard and his character was tossed to the far edge of the screen. He’d never heard Tomoki swear before. It was sort of endearing. As Youichi was being endlessly combed, he threw a glance at Tomoki.

The boy sat with the tip of his tongue caught between his lips, body rigid as he stared at the screen with wide eyes. He sat cross-legged like Youichi did, his thin shorts stopping at mid-thigh. Youichi thought that this was pretty hopeless, that there was just no way a new player like him was going to defeat Tomoki. So then, how could he possibly… _cheat_ , in some way?

The nudging and leaning had seemingly no effect. He was sure smack talk would just get him laughed at or ignored. Youichi thought back to earlier in the week, when he had first invited Tomoki over. It was true, he admitted to himself. He wanted to try certain _things_ with Tomoki that went a little beyond just a kiss or two. It was pushy of him, he knew. Trying those things, would they make Tomoki panic?

Guess he’d never know unless he went for it.

Youichi waited for Tomoki to start a combo on his character before he slipped a hand over and pressed his palm against the front of Tomoki’s shorts.

That seemed to do something. Tomoki jumped, his fingers slipping on the buttons. Youichi still hand a thumb on the stick, and he made Ryu jump out of the way to avoid Tomoki’s next attack. Youichi pushed down harder, released the pressure, and then did it again.

Tomoki’s face had gone red. He glanced at Youichi but quickly returned his eyes to the screen, going after Youichi’s character once more. But Youichi was ready for it. He dipped his fingers into the band of Tomoki’s shorts and past his boxers. Just as Tomoki was starting his combo, Youichi grabbed his soft dick and gave it a light squeeze.

“Ah,” Tomoki gasped. He failed the combo.

Youichi finally felt a spark of triumph. Maybe he could win now, with Tomoki distracted.

Except he kind of needed both hands to play the game, and while his left was able to move his character, the other was currently occupied with keeping Tomoki distracted and couldn’t press any buttons. So he was in sort of a dilemma on that front.

The dick in his hand started to harden. Tomoki stopped trying to play the game and sat still, eyes flickering worriedly between Youichi’s own and the screen. Youichi sighed and tossed his controller to the side. He turned into Tomoki and kissed his cheek, the skin hot under his lips.

“If you’re not going to go easy on me, then I won’t go easy on you,” Youichi murmured against an equally warm ear.

Tomoki shivered. “You’re playing dirty,” he choked out.

Youichi smiled. “Yup.” He tightened his grip. “What are you going to do about it?”

Only quickened breaths left Tomoki’s mouth in response. He dropped the controller. Youichi thought that this must be a complete surrender.

He didn’t expect Tomoki to reach into his lap and cup his own covered dick. It sent a spark skittering along his nerves.

“I’ll just have to play dirty too,” Tomoki huffed.

Youichi paused. This was a surprising turn but he wasn’t against it. He covered Tomoki’s hand, stopping him.

“Then maybe we should do this properly.”

Tomoki gave a confused look. Youichi let him go and stood, then pulled Tomoki up and nodded at the bed. Tomoki went to climb on, only to be stopped again.

“Shorts and underwear off.”

There was embarrassment from both of them, even though years of changing rooms should have removed that feeling. This was _different_. Youichi stepped out of his own and left them in a heap on the floor before he pulled himself onto the bed. Tomoki did the same, shyly refusing to meet his gaze. They sat in front of each other, legs at awkward angles before Youichi picked up Tomoki’s and put them over his own. They were slotted together, closer than they had ever been before.

It was definitely exciting. The overhead light left nothing hidden. Youichi smoothed his hands over Tomoki’s thighs, stopping to press his aching thumbs into sharp hipbones. He went lower, this time using both hands to wrap around the soft curve of Tomoki’s dick. The feel of it in his hands was erotic –touching someone else was far different than touching himself.

Youichi watched Tomoki bite his lip, eyes fluttering closed. His chest rose and fell quickly as Youichi stroked him.

“Tomo,” Youichi said. “I thought you wanted to play dirty too. Or are you giving up?”

Tomoki opened his eyes. He slowly reached out and took Youichi into his hands. “I know I said that, but…” Tomoki drew in a sharp breath as Youichi swiped a thumb over his head. “I don’t really know what to do.”

“Just touch me like you’d touch yourself.” Youichi didn’t think it was that difficult a concept. They’d both jerked off before. This wasn’t much different.

Tomoki’s tugs were gentle at first, and Youichi swallowed a moan. He sped up his own hand, letting one run along the shaft while the other teased the slit, swirling the precum that leaked out. Youichi collected the clear fluid and brought some to his lips. Tomoki stared at him, wide eyed as he licked it.

“Youichi, that’s-”

A finger pressed against Tomoki’s lips, stopping his sentence short. Youichi pushed in past Tomoki’s lips and teeth until his index finger rested across the boy’s tongue. Youichi smirked as Tomoki’s face went from scandalized to downright lewd in a matter of seconds, and the hand on him flinched, tugs faltering.

Youichi pushed his finger down harder as he kept stroking Tomoki. He was definitely going to win _this_ game. With each jerk, Tomoki’s pants increased. His saliva ran down Youichi’s hand until he finally closed lips around the finger and sucked on it. That had Youichi shivering, a flare of arousal spreading through him.

“Are you close?” he mumbled. Tomoki nodded. “Good.”

Youichi pulled his finger free and cupped it over top of Tomoki’s straining dick. Those blue eyes shut again, tighter this time and Tomoki whined, a high sound that Youichi wanted to capture with a kiss. But he stayed still and waited until Tomoki was pushing his hips up into Youichi’s hand, breath hitching as his orgasm was pulled from him. Youichi caught it all, brought out every drop of it that he could get.

Then he put his messy hands over Tomoki’s own. “Harder,” he growled, applying as much pressure as he could take. He led Tomoki’s hands in a frantic movement until he felt the buildup climb, then spill over before he even realized it. Youichi clenched his jaw, keeping silent as he came, some hitting his shirt but most getting over both their hands.

When he looked up, Tomoki was staring at his face. Youichi offered a light smile. He wasn’t ready for Tomoki to lean in and kiss him, lips a messy press against his own.

When Tomoki pulled back, he said, “I guess that means I lost.”

Youichi stared at him, then huffed a laugh. “Then how about a rematch?” he offered.

There was certain glint in Tomoki’s eyes. “You’re on.”


End file.
